Gred and Forge: Pranks of Plenty
by snigglesaurus
Summary: Here you shall find a silly, short chapter about the adventures of Fred and George Weasley, and the amazing pranking skills they possess. Please review.


**A/N:** This is one of the many fanfics I started with no intention of finishing. But, because this one actually started progressing in a definite direction, I have decided to put it out for the enjoyment of readers. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with said character. However, I do own the general plot of this story, as well as a whole lot of other junk.

The words of Gred shall appear in **bold**, whereas Forge's sentences are plain because he prefers not to look like an arrogant prat.

Thank you for reading.

Chapter One – Gred and Forge's Pranks A-Plenty

**Welcome to the first installment of Gred and Forge's Pranks A-Plenty...  
**...sponsored by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which has been shortened to "The Triple 'Dub" for the purpose of this animated collection of tales.

**I am Frederick Gilderoy Weasley, and I have here my associate…  
**George Gilderoy Weasley!  
**Hang on! You stole my middle name, you cheeky bastard!**  
I most certainly did not. If I remember correctly, Mum was just rather fond of a certain Mr. Lockhart, right?  
**Correct you are! Anyways, this is a small behind-the-scenes taste of our pranking…  
**And we're even your narrators! It can't get much better, can it? I mean, what with us being so clever and all-  
**-OOF-** **Sorry about that, I needed to dispose of Percy's giant inflated ego, it somehow snuck in here and possessed Forge's body. But I escaped from the encounter unscathed, good thing too. Let's continue, shall we?  
**No worries, Gred old boy, I'll recover. I appreciate all your concern.

**As any good mischief-maker,** (prankster), **joker, **(fool), **trouble-causer, **(or shit-disturber should know), **there are two main groups of people put on the planet merely for the purpose of pranking: your family, and complete strangers.  
**You forgot to include the group of people whose guts you hate and despise.  
**Oh, right-o, them too. Especially them.  
**-Cough- Malfoy? –Cough-  
**Ah, Forge, your hints are too subtle. I doubt anyone would pick up on them. Try to be more obvious next time, won't you?  
**Oh yes, brother dearest, I shall try my best.

**There are also people you should NOT prank. This includes your friends, because pranking + friends equals you ending up friendless and lonely.**  
You would know all about that, wouldn't you Gred? If I weren't such a devoted brother, you might end up as a mischievous deadbeat with no direction in life.  
**Hmm, those last few words sound awfully familiar…  
**I borrowed them from Mum, I believe she used them to describe us last time we accidentally upset her.  
**Funny how I don't remember that. I was likely too busy thinking about how I could incorporate the flavour of old socks into some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.  
**  
Anyhow, let's get started with the family-oriented fun. Teasing young Ronald and Ginevra can be quite a chore, but it has to be done by someone!  
**What would happen to ickle Ronniekins if we weren't around to make his ears go red at least once a week?  
**I don't even want to think about it. In any case, the awards for best moment of irritation and embarrassment go to our two younger siblings, although some other poor saps were involved as well.

**One day, as I was rummaging through the storage room at the Triple 'Dub, I came across a manky old shoe. Don't ask me how it turned up in there, because honestly I have no idea.  
**Actually, I put it back there. I was planning on sending it to the Ministry of Magic, with the request of making it the new Deputy for the Minister of Magic. You know, seeing as how Percy was doing so terribly and all.  
**Well, I ended up using for something else. You see, I placed a Portkey charm upon it, and stuck it in our third-floor guest room. In case you didn't already know, Harry Potter was currently residing in that room.  
**Being the overly curious git that he is, Harry picked it up and was whisked to another room in the house. The washroom, actually, where our sister dearest was in the middle of bathing. To pitch in my part of the prank, I had locked the washroom door from the outside.

**Potter was a little disoriented, all he knew was that a very angry redhead was screaming at him to get out. You see, this event took place quite a while ago, before Harry and Ginny were even dating, and before he learned to Apparate.  
**Yes, he was in quite a pickle, I'd say. However, I wouldn't know, because I was too busy sitting out on the stairs laughing myself silly. Nonetheless, Ginny squealed for 10 minutes, most of it indecipherable.  
**I did hear her say something about not being able to find a towel, though. What was that about?  
**Did I neglect to mention that I Vanished her clothes and towel out of the bathroom beforehand? Oh, dear me, I am so forgetful. So, Harry finally emerges from the room, looking thoroughly flustered and red-faced. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were none too impressed with their peeping-tom guest until he mentioned the Portkey.  
**My ear still hurts from when Mum grabbed it and yanked me down the stairs.  
**It's a shame how she automatically places all the blame on us, hmm Gred? Very unfair, I should say.

**Well, be sure to tune in next time for what is likely to be a rewarding story about one of our famous escapades.  
**Thanks for coming, I actually quite enjoyed it.  
**So did I, but I won't say it because I don't want to steal your thunder.**  
S'alright Gred, I'll forgive you this time. But the really important thing is DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.  
**For the first time in my life, I don't know what the hell you're talking about.  
**Oh, nothing at all, don't mind me. I'm just trying to influence people through use of my charming and persuasive personality.


End file.
